


Best of Sisters

by Wellrounded



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Canon, Canon Era, Fluff, Sex Talk, Sister-Sister Relationship, The Schuyler Sisters, Wedding Night, pre wedding night
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-09 01:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10400880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wellrounded/pseuds/Wellrounded
Summary: The Schuyler Sisters ficlets1. Pre-Wedding nerves





	1. Pre-Wedding Nerves

“So, how did ‘ _the talk’_ go with mum?” Her sisters ambush her the moment she steps into her bedroom, Angelica holding up her hands to quote ‘the talk’.

 

She rolls her eyes good-naturedly and drops herself onto her bed next to them, “How did you know we were having _that_ talk?”

 

“I saw Mother pull you aside and she had the same look she had when she had the talk with me… albeit I was already married by then” Angelica smirks.

 

“Plus, you’re blushing” Peggy points out, poking her sister on the cheek in a opportunity to get her back for the many times she’s been the recipient of such gestures.

 

“I am not” Eliza huffs, covering her face.

 

“Leave her be, Peggy” Angelica scolds her younger sister before turning to Eliza “So how are you feeling about your big day tomorrow?” 

 

“I'm not sure; I'm both anxious and excited. I can't wait to be Mrs Hamilton, but mother’s talk hasn't settled my nerves about what is expected afterwards" Eliza sighs.

 

"Why, what did she say?" Peggy asks, sitting up on her knees and bouncing a little.

 

"Just what's expected from a women once they're married" Eliza eyes her, unsure of what she should share in front of her younger sister.

 

"What's expected" Angelica rolls her eyes. "It's a good job you have me here to fill in the gaps mother missed"

 

"Are you saying mother hasn't got enough experience after 25 years of marriage and umpteen children?" Peggy sniggers.

 

"No, I'm just saying that mother's idea of what is ‘expected’ is quite out of date. Let me guess, she told you what was expected from you and nothing about what is expected from him?"

 

Eliza nods her head, looking a little unsure. "What should I expect from him?" 

 

Angelica notes her sister’s anxiety and turns to Peggy "You look tired Peggy, I think it's time for you to depart to your bed"

 

Peggy scoffs "Just because I'm younger that you two doesn't mean I shouldn't be informed too, I will be next"

 

"Very well" Angelica nods. "What mother has failed to tell you is that it's not just about you pleasing Hamilton, it must be pleasurable for you too."

 

She can see her sister's cheeks turning a darker shade of pink and places a reassuring hand on hers "Just talk to Hamilton, if it doesn't feel good let him know and inform him of when it does feel good, you will soon both work it out."

 

“I’m sure he will figure it out much quicker than me, I’m not naïve, I know he’s had prior experience” Eliza looks down at her hands and plays with her cuticles.

 

“Yes, well you did chose to marry a well renowned tom-cat”, Peggy points out.

 

“That’s enough Margarita! No matter what gossip has been shared of his past anyone can see that Hamilton only has eyes for our Eliza. I think it’s an advantage that he has experience, it is much more likely to last longer if it is not his first time” Angelica tries to reassure her, which it does as Eliza lets out a small giggle.

 

“Have you still not forgiven Church for how short lived your first night as a married couple was?” she asks her older sister.

 

“What? You never told me that!” Peggy moans.

 

“He has made up for it with time and practice, my love. But just don’t expect tomorrow night to be as idyllic as you are made to believe it to be. You must take time to learn each other first”.

 

Peggy sighs dreamily, “I wish I had a man to learn.”

 

“You will in good time my dear” Angelica placates. “Now come on, let’s get to sleep, we have a big day ahead of us” she picks up her sister’s covers and crawls under them.

 

“Don’t you have your own bed and husband to go to?” Eliza queries. She already knew she’d be sharing with Peggy tonight, her younger sister had earlier begged to be allowed one last night together before her ‘ _second sister is stolen away from me by a man_ ’, but she had expected Angelica to go back to her room.

 

“No, I want one last night with my sister too” Angelica says as she makes herself comfy.

 

“Okay” Eliza laughs as she follows suit and crawls into bed between her sisters. They settle quickly, snuggling together in a way they haven’t done since before Angelica got married. It’s not long before she can hear the heavy breathing of Peggy as she drifts off to sleep next to her.

 

“Ang?” Eliza whispers into the dark”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Do you think I’ll be a good wife?” she asks.

 

Angelica pulls her sister closer and lets out a sleepy sigh, “The best”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first post on here, so be kind.
> 
> I love the Schuyler sisters and their bond, the more I research and read about them the more I admire them so thought I might start writing a few drabbles here and there. I hope you enjoy :)
> 
> Also, I want to note that I'm from the UK so some spellings may be different.


	2. Three times he bless’d the bridal bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Now his fluttering wings out spread  
> Three times he bless’d the bridal bed"
> 
> Inspired by the poem James McHenry wrote for Alexander the day after his wedding

* * *

You can find the poem that inspired this chapter [here](https://founders.archives.gov/documents/Hamilton/01-02-02-1008)

* * *

The sound of muffled voices and sniggers stopped Eliza on route to her younger brothers’ room where she was to deliver a message from her mother. She was sure the sound was coming from her and Alexander’s bedroom and she knew it wasn’t him because she had just left him downstairs.

 

Pushing the door open she was surprised to see her two sisters squished together on a chair in front of the small desk in the corner of the room, a letter in their hands which she couldn’t quite place right now.

 

“What are you two doing in here?” she asks from the doorway, her stomach tightening with anticipation of what they were getting up to. It always meant trouble when she found her sister’s alone like this, their heads so close together in mischief.

 

Angelica turns around to raise an eyebrow at her “Well, we were hoping to finally get a moment alone with you to converse about important issues, but this is updating us perfectly fine without you” she turns back to the paper in Peggy’s hand.

 

“What have you got there?” Eliza questions, striding over towards them.

“ _Now his fluttering wings out spread, three times he bless’d the bridal bed_ ” Peggy quotes the letter, before turning to Eliza with big eyes “Three times? Really?”

“Oh, God” Eliza mutters, finally realising what they held in their hands. It was a poem that Alexander’s dear friend James McHenry had written for him the day after their wedding.

Angelica’s lips upturn knowingly, “So his quill is not the only instrument he has impeccable control over?”

 

“Angelica!” Eliza exclaims, covering her face with one hand, although not enough to disguise her laughter. “What are you two doing going through Alexander’s papers?” she tries to change the subject.

“We didn’t, he left it open on the desk for anyone to see!” Peggy informs her.

Eliza rolls her eyes, that didn’t surprise her. Alexander was so jovial over the poem he had laughed out loud and read it to her multiple times. He even joked about framing it and putting it up on the wall. She would have to scold him for leaving it on display later, he knew her younger siblings played around the house during the winter season and that the closet in their bedroom was one of the boys preferred hiding spots when playing hide and seek. It used to be a guest room before Eliza and Alexander were granted use of it as a married couple and they constantly forgot that it was no longer an additional playroom for them. She was just glad it was her sisters who found it first.

“So, three times?” Angelica glees, moving to sit on her sister’s bed before patting the space next to her, a clear instruction that Eliza was not going to get out of this conversation. Eliza followed suit and sat next to her, whilst Peggy turned around in the chair she was sat it, still holding on firmly to the poem.

Eliza bites her lip, trying to hide the smile she knows is on them. All of this is still so new to her. A few days ago she was fantasizing about what it would be like to be under the covers with her new husband, thinking that was where such activities started and ended, and now her mind has been opened to all the other possibilities and she finds herself wishing and fantasizing about all the other places it could occur, or what would happen if she ran her lips over the exposed part of Alexander’s neck whilst he’s deep in conversation with her father, or how he would respond if she placed her hand high on his thigh under the dinner table.

“Earth to Eliza!!” Peggy exclaims, waving the letter in the air.

Eliza startles out of her daydream “Yes, it was three times, I guess.”

Peggy looks perplexed “You guess?”

“Well it wasn’t necessarily in the traditional way every time”

“Ah” Angelica acknowledged with a smirk.

“What does that mean?” Peggy questions, not liking being out of the loop with her sisters.

“Our dear sister means that there are multiple ways in which one can acquire the ultimate pleasure” Angelica nods, looking impressed.

Eliza is uplifted by her elder sister’s approval and continues “I did as you said, he was touching me and it felt so enchanting and he wanted to move onto other desires but I didn’t want that sensation to stop, so I told him so. I suppose a better wife would have tended to his needs too, but I do not regret a thing. The result was beyond my expectations and it did not deter my Hamilton, I never knew the man could be so patient” she chuckles.

If anything she was sure Alexander had gotten enough pleasure out of it himself. He didn’t take his eyes off her during his ministrations and peppered her face with endless kisses afterwards, telling her how beautiful she was and thanking her, although she was sure it should have been the other way around.

“Wow” Peggy exclaims, her eyes wide.

“He did as a gentleman should” Angelica confirms with a nod, “And by the sounds of things he did not stop there?”

Eliza could feel her cheeks burning. After he had showered her face with kisses, he moved his attention south, worshipping every inch of her body until she was squirming for more. He has paid kindness to every part of her except for _there_ , and without even really knowing what she was asking for she had lifted her hips up against him, to which he sniggered “ _My dearest Betsey, you will be the death of me_ ” before placing him mouth on her and quenching her need.

She had wanted to tell him she had already died and gone to heaven, but her words were lost to a gasp before she could form them.

Eliza shook her head ”Let’s say I have found a more inspired way to occupy his mouth when I want him to stop talking”

Angelica cackles loudly whilst Peggy nearly falls of her chair with laughter.

As if knowing he was being talked about Alexander appears at the door.

“Ah here you are!” he looks amused at the scene in front of him. The bond between the three sisters had always been so charming to him, the way they lit up around one another was contagious and he couldn’t stop the rush of warmth to his heart to see them happy like this.

“Your mother said she asked you to fetch your bothers 10 minutes ago and was wondering what was taking so long?” he tells Eliza.

“Sorry, my dear sisters here distracted me.”

“Actually it was this inspirational poem that distracted her.” Peggy tells him, holding up the paper in her hand.

“And where did you find that? I had put that away for safe keeping” he grins.

“You liar!” Eliza chortles.

“Your friend has quite the penmanship.” Angelica says playfully.

“That he does. Though I believe such praise should be shared with the inspiration of his musings” He winks at Eliza. “Now come, the vein in your mother’s head is about to pop because dinner is on table and none of her children are in sight!” he summons them, waiting to take Eliza's hand as they make their way down to dinner.

 


	3. Every Step of the Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Her sisters were right, she wasn’t alone. Alexander would come back eventually and in the meantime she had her sisters beside her, every step of the way._
> 
>  
> 
> The letter quoted in this chapter can be found [here](https://founders.archives.gov/documents/Hamilton/01-02-02-1190)
> 
> * * *

 

“My dear sister, what has got you looking so melancholy?” Angelica asks Eliza as she joins her on the wooden bench in the garden of the Schuyler mansion.

 

“She’s still vexed over mother and father not allowing her to join Papa on his journey to the camp” Peggy informs her from where she sits on the grass, with a book in hand.

 

It was a warm late summers day and the majority of the Schuyler house were spending the afternoon making the most of the sun before autumn came and took hold.

 

Eliza, pining for Alexander, had spent the last hour re-reading his most recent letters to her. She despised being so far away from him and had hoped she could join her father in his most recent trip to the camp where he was residing. But she was otherwise deterred, or enforced against her will, in her opinion, to stay. She knew her frustration was irrational, knew it was out of the love of her and her unborn child, but the said unborn child was playing nuisance with her nerves. It didn’t help that whilst being in her forth month of pregnancy she was still experiencing the after tones of morning sickness, leading to her being uncharacteristically irritable.

 

“Oh Betsey, you know it’s for the greater good, you are especially precious to Hamilton now” Angelica tells her “If anything untoward were to occur during the journey he would be distraught”

 

Eliza huffs looking over the most recent letter in her hand, “You sound just like him”.

 

Angelica looks over her shoulder and reads the sentences where Eliza’s fingers are gently caressing the paper.

 

“ _I charge you do not suffer your spirits to be too much agitated; remember that not only your own health, but perhaps the existence of our babe depends upon the tranquillity of your mind. Any accident would afflict me more than I can tell you.”_

“Well, great minds think alike” Angelica smiles.

 

Eliza huffs again in reply and Angelica can’t help but smile at her sister. The stubborn frown of her face reminding her of many childhood memories in which Eliza didn’t get her way.

 

“Come on Eliza” Peggy sooths, “You know you would never forgive yourself if you had gone and something had gone wrong”

 

Eliza softens, letting out a sigh, “I know”. She remembers the many pregnancies that her mother had endured. The most recent Schuyler sibling was born just 8 months ago, the eighth of fifteen to live past infancy.

 

She looks down to the small bump that’s only become prominent over the last week or two and places a hand on it. She wanted to see Alexander, to show him the proof of their child growing within her, to feel the warmth of his hand on the taught skin. To hear him murmuring sweet words to her when she was feeling tired or queasy. Yet she knows deep down that she couldn’t guarantee the safety of herself or her baby if she had gone to see him.

 

A single tear scurries down her cheeks, and she doesn’t even realise it’s escaped until she feels Angelica’s soft fingers swipe it away. “Don’t cry, love.”

 

Angelica hates seeing her sister upset. The mere sight of seeing her in distress causes a physical pang in her heart.

 

It appears to move Peggy too as she gets up from her spot on the floor and squeezes in next to her sisters on the bench, “Liza, why are you crying?”

 

“I just wish Alexander was here” she sniffs, wiping away a few more tears that have fallen. “This pregnancy is all so new and frightening and I don’t want to do it on my own” she admits.

 

“You’re not alone!” Peggy tells her, taking hold of her hand.

 

“Peggy’s right, you’ll never be alone whilst we are around” Angelica reassures her. “And no matter where life takes us, we will be here for you.”

 

“Yeah, you can’t get rid of me that easily. Just because you two are both married and popping out of kids doesn’t mean you get to neglect your favourite little sister” Peggy jibes.

 

“Aw, have you been feeling neglected, my dear?” Angelica asks, poking her on the nose.

 

“Yes, don’t think I haven’t noticed how you two get special treatment since you’ve been with child. I’m sure Eliza’s bump is more down to the extra setting of supper she gets than the child growing within her”

 

“Peggy! Are you calling me fat?” Eliza gasps.

 

“I’m just saying my hand still stings from when mother slapped it away form the last bread roll yesterday because ‘ _Eliza needs it to keep her strength up’_ ” she mimics.

 

Eliza and Angelica laugh at the memory and the forlorn look on Peggy’s face.

 

“I’m sorry” Eliza tells her.

 

“It’s okay, you can gain my forgiveness by naming your first born after me” She quips, patting Eliza’s stomach.

 

“Well if Angelica has a girl before me I will have to allow her that option” Eliza quickly replies, slyly looking over to Angelica, “She only has a few more weeks to go”

 

“As generous as that offer is, I have a feeling this one is another boy” Angelica shares, rubbing the spot on her large bump where her baby had been kicking. This was her third pregnancy, her little Philip was 3 years old and little Kitty was nearly two. Both were currently running around the bottom of the garden with the younger Schuyler siblings, their maids keeping a watchful eye on them.

 

“Well it’s not long until we will find out for sure” Eliza smiles down at her sister’s large bump. It’s so strange to imagine herself ever being that big. She’s still adjusting to the small bump she’s acquired so far, so to imagine it growing to the size of her sister’s is still quite inconceivable. She wonders if Alexander will even recognise her when he eventually returns.

 

“Do you think your three will be as close as we are” Peggy asks Angelica.

 

“Maybe. I’d hope so” Angelica answers, “Although poor Kitty may be outnumbered if this one is a boy”

 

“Oh, she’ll be able to hold her own. She’s just like her Mama” Eliza grins.

 

“Yeah, it’s the boys I would be worried about” Peggy sniggers.

 

“Hmm, I’m not sure what you’re alluding to” Angelica narrows her eyes at her sisters.

 

They just laugh in reply, shrugging their shoulders.

 

As it goes quiet Eliza, lets out a breath, realising her anger and irritation from earlier had dispersed. Her sisters were right, she wasn’t alone. Alexander would come back eventually and in the meantime she had her sisters beside her, every step of the way.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on here, so be kind.
> 
> I love the Schuyler sisters and their bond, the more I research and read about them the more I admire them so thought I might start writing a few drabbles here and there. I hope you enjoy :)
> 
> Also, I want to note that I'm from the UK so some spellings may be different.


End file.
